I Know Who I Want to Take Me Home
by SavageSam
Summary: Jane gets a bit tipsy. Maura is sure to look after her. Rizzles Oneshot.


**A/N: Was listening to the song "Closing Time" by Semisonic and it gave me an idea. I wrote this really late and I have no beta (there seems to be a patterns forming here). So theres bound to be a few grammatical mistakes that I missed. My apologies!**

**Disclaimer: Belong to me, Rizzoli and Isles does not. **

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Jane gets a bit tipsy. Maura is sure to look after her.**

I Know Who I Want to Take me Home-

Jane blinked her eyes open and closed, trying to clear the bleary vision currently plaguing her. She inwardly chastised herself for having those last couple of beers. It was getting late and from what the detective could tell from the thinning of the crowd, the Robber was going to be closing up very soon.

'Have a little more than just a buzz going. Shit, gotta find Maura.'

The brunette went to scoot out of the booth in which she was currently sitting, praying her legs would carry her smoothly. She got one leg out before she felt herself stumbling ever so slightly. Luckily, a helping hand caught her around the waist and a familiar scent invaded her nose.

"Maur, hey. Was just gonna find you." Jane mumbled as coherently as she could muster. She looked down and saw her jacket tucked under Maura's other arm along with the blonde's purse.

"I'm glad that's the case, you seem slightly inebriated." Maura said her voice tingeing with amusement. Jane smiled goofily and let herself be guided towards the exit.

"You know, this is kinda different. Usually I'm the one steering your ass around." The brunette chuckled a little too hard at her own observation as Maura continued to guide the both of them out the door. The doctor waved goodbye to the owner who was obviously trying to encourage the other patrons to head out as well.

"That is true. You do have a tendency push or pull me in the direction you wish for us to go. I've grown used to it." The doctor noted airily, smiling to herself a bit.

Before long the two had finally managed to meander back to Maura's place. Jane noted that the Blondes arm had remained clutched around her waist for the duration of the walk. The two made it up to the door, taking each step one at a time, both of them smiling in amusement at Jane's current state. Maura dug her keys out of her bag and opened the door for them.

"Y'know Maur, I can head out if you want. I don't want you to feel like y'gotta watch me." Jane said, collapsing onto the nearest chair. Maura set their coats up onto her coat rack and slid her heels off before making her way over to the detective parked on one of her loveseats.

"Nonsense, you're staying here. I'm not sending you home in this state." The doctor said in an earnest tone as she began pulling off Jane's boots one by one. Jane flexed her feet and sighed gratefully.

"Thanks Maur."

Maura placed the boot's next to her own pair of shoes by the front door then went back over to the brunette, sliding one hand behind Jane's neck and the other under her arm. She began to guide the detective into a standing position. Jane grumbled.

"Ugh. Do we really have to stand again? I was getting comfy."

Maura chuckled and guided them both into her bedroom. As they reached the side of the bed she pulled up one of the ends of the covers and lowered Jane onto the mattress. The blonde helped ease her friend's legs under the covers. When Jane was completely laying down she pulled the covers back up over her friend and quietly left the room.

"Maur? Where the hell you going?" Jane called out groggily. Moments later the blonde came back into the room with two big glasses of water and a bottle of Tylenol.

"You'll be needing these tomorrow morning. Alcohol severely dehydrates your body, which is a large reason why hangovers result in migraine-like symptoms."

Jane groaned and buried her head under a pillow.

"Please ease up with the googlemouth right now. I already have problems following what you say sober." Maura chuckled and left the room again to go through her quick nightly routine before returning in her pajamas. She slipped into the bedside opposite of Jane and scooted closer towards the center. Much to her surprise, Jane immediately turned over to face her. A small smirk plastered on the Detective's face.

"I thought you were already sleeping." Maura said quietly.

"Nah, was waiting for you to get back first." Jane mumbled, letting her eyes close ever so slightly.

Maura nodded, smiling at her friend. Jane scooted even closer to her till they were only inches apart. The doctor felt her heartbeat fluctuate slightly in her chest as Jane's soft, warm breath brushed against her face and neck.

"Thanks Maur," Jane mumbled into the pillow, literally seconds away from sleep.

"For what?" Maura whispered. She felt Jane's fingers suddenly thread with her own, throwing her off guard once again.

Jane gave a small shrug and without bothering to open her eyes she answered.

"Y'know, for making sure I got home safely and stuff."

The word 'home' made Maura's heart flutter again; she subconsciously squeezed the hand in hers.

"Always." She whispered. However by that point the brunette next to her had already dozed off. With a smile, Maura let her eyes slide shut, knowing she was soon to follow.

End.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know,I love reviews! **


End file.
